Terrestrial radio technology has been a prominent form of audio content distribution and entertainment for the last century, and is still currently used to delivery content such as many genres of music and talk shows spanning topics such as sports and news. Although many other forms of audio content distribution have become available, such as personal digital music collections and Web based streaming, many listeners still enjoy the conventional radio experience as it provides a sense of discovery, community, and interactivity. Additionally, a live radio host can introduce new songs, make announcements, tell stories, and provide other fresh content. However, conventional radio lacks the ability to obtain profiles of listeners in real time (e.g., specific tastes and preferences), and is limited to broadcasting on specific frequencies, which means all devices tuned to that frequency receive the same content. Thus, although listeners enjoy the shared-experience and community aspects of conventional radio, it lacks the ability to support a more personalized experience that may further improve the user experience.